yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
The Three Musketeers
The Three Musketeers ( ) is a novel by Alexandre Dumas, père, first serialized in March–July 1844. Set in the 17th century, it recounts the adventures of a young man named d'Artagnan after he leaves home to become a guard of the musketeers. D'Artagnan is not one of the musketeers of the title; those are his friends Athos, Porthos, and Aramis, inseparable friends who live by the motto "all for one, one for all" ("tous pour un, un pour tous"). The story of d'Artagnan is continued in Twenty Years After and The Vicomte of Bragelonne: Ten Years Later. Those three novels by Dumas are together known as the d'Artagnan Romances. The Three Musketeers was first published in serial form in the magazine Le Siècle between March and July 1844. Origin In the very first sentences of his preface Alexandre Dumas indicated as his source Mémoires de Monsieur d'Artagnan, printed by Pierre Rouge in Amsterdam. It was in this book, he said, that d'Artagnan relates his first visit to M. de Tréville, captain of the Musketeers, where in the antechamber he met three young men with the names Athos, Porthos and Aramis. This information struck the imagination of Dumas so much—he tells us—that he continued his investigation and finally encountered once more the names of the three musketeers in a manuscript with the title Mémoire de M. le comte de la Fère, etc.. Elated—so continues his yarn—he asked permission to reprint the manuscript. Permission granted: "Well, it is the first part of this precious manuscript that we offer today to our readers, while giving it back its more convenient title and under the engagement to publish immediately the second part should this first part be successful. In the meantime, as the godfather is as good as a second father, we invite the reader to address himself to us, and not to the Comte de La Fère, about his pleasure or boredom. This being said, let's get on with our story." The book he referred to was Mémoires de M .d'Artagnan, capitaine lieutenant de la première compagnie des Mousquetaires du Roi (Memoirs of Mister d'Artagnan, Lieutenant Captain of the first company of the King's Musketeers) by Gatien de Courtilz de Sandras (Cologne, 1700). The book was borrowed from the Marseille public library, and the card-index remains to this day; Dumas kept the book when he went back to Paris. Attention to the extent of Dumas' preface is called for when compared with the recent analysis (2008) of the book's origin by Roger MacDonald in his The Man in the Iron Mask:The True Story of the Most Famous Prisoner in History and the Four Musketeers where the identity of the man in the iron mask is presented as real history. Following Dumas's lead in his preface, Eugène d'Auriac (de la Bibliothèque Royale) in 1847 was able to write the biography of d'Artagnan: d'Artagnan, Capitaine-Lieutenant des Mousquetaires – Sa vie aventureuse – Ses duels – etc. based on Courtilz de Sandras. This workEditions de La Table Ronde, Paris, 1993 ISBN 2-7103-0559-3 and especially its introduction with reference to the preface is uncited by MacDonald. Plot summary Plot brief The poor d'Artagnan travels to Paris to join the Musketeers. He suffers misadventure and is challenged to a duel by each of three musketeers (Athos, Aramis and Porthos). Attacked by the Cardinal's guards, the four unite and escape. D'Artagnan and his new love interest, Constance, help the French queen give a particular piece of jewellery to her paramour, the Duke of Buckingham. The Cardinal learns of this and coaxes the French king to hold a ball where the queen must wear the jewellery; its absence will reveal her infidelity. The four companions retrieve the jewellery from England. The Cardinal kidnaps Constance who is later rescued by the queen. D'Artagnan meets Milady de Winter and discovers she is a felon, the ex-wife of Athos and the widow of Count de Winter. The Cardinal recruits Milady to kill Buckingham, also granting her a hand-written pardon for the future killing of d'Artagnan. Athos learns of this, takes the pardon but is unable to warn Buckingham. He sends word to Lord de Winter that Milady is arriving; Lord de Winter arrests her on suspicion of killing Count de Winter, his brother. She seduces her guard and escapes to the monastery in France where the queen secreted Constance. Milady kills Constance. The four companions arrive and Athos identifies her as a multiple murderess. She is tried and beheaded. On the road, d'Artagnan is arrested. Taken before the Cardinal, d'Artagnan relates recent events and reveals the Cardinal's pardon. Impressed, the Cardinal offers him a blank musketeer officer's commission. D'Artagnan's friends refuse the commission, each retiring to a new life, telling him to take it himself, and so he takes it and later on he becomes a well known lieutenant. Detailed plot summary The main character, d'Artagnan, born into an impoverished noble family of Gascony, leaves home for Paris to fulfill his greatest dream: becoming a Musketeer of the Guard. Fortunately his father knows Monsieur De Treville, Captain of the Company of Musketeers (and fellow Gascon) and has written a letter of introduction. On the road to Paris, the young Gascon soon gets in a quarrel with a mysterious gentleman and is set upon by the servants of the nearby inn. When d'Artagnan regains consciousness he realizes that the gentleman has stolen his letter of introduction. The innkeeper manages to get his hands on much of d'Artagnan's limited money as he recuperates. In Paris d'Artagnan goes straight to M. De Treville's hôtel, but lacking his father's letter is received somewhat coolly. In a series of incidents at the hôtel, d'Artagnan is challenged to duels by three musketeers: Athos, Porthos, and Aramis. The four men meet and d'Artagnan begins to fight Athos (the first challenger). They are interrupted by Cardinal Richelieu's guards who threaten to arrest them because duels are forbidden by royal decree. The three musketeers and d'Artagnan unite to defeat the cardinal's guards. In this manner the young Gascon earns the respect and friendship of Athos, Porthos and Aramis and soon becomes a soldier in a regiment of the Royal Guard. After obtaining lodging and hiring a servant (Planchet), he meets his aging landlord's pretty young wife, Constance Bonacieux, with whom he falls instantly in love. Constance and d'Artagnan help the Queen Consort of France, Anne of Austria, and the Duke of Buckingham have a rendezvous and the Queen presents her lover with a wooden box containing a set of diamond jewels originally given to her by her husband Louis XIII. Cardinal Richelieu, informed by his spies of the gift, persuades the King to invite the Queen to a ball where she would be expected to wear the diamonds; in hopes of uncovering her love affair. Constance attempts to get her husband to go to London and retrieve the diamonds, but he has been recruited as an agent by the cardinal and refuses. D'Artagnan and his friends are convinced to take on the mission instead. After a series of adventures, they retrieve the jewels and return them to Queen Anne, just in time to save her façade of honour. Athos, Porthos and Aramis are all badly wounded by the cardinal's agents in this endeavor. The cardinal's revenge comes swiftly: the next evening, Constance is kidnapped. D'Artagnan brings his friends back to Paris and tries to find her, but fails. Meanwhile, he befriends the Lord de Winter, an English nobleman who introduces him to his sister-in-law, Milady de Winter. D'Artagnan quickly develops a crush on the pretty noblewoman, but soon learns that she has no love for him, being an agent for the cardinal. He manages to sleep with her and learns that Milady has a fleur-de-lis burned into her shoulder, marking her as a felon. She had apparently been married to both Athos and the Count de Winter at different times in her wicked life and was livid that the young musketeer knew her secret. D'Artagnan is able to escape her home but is relieved when all the King's guards are ordered to La Rochelle where a siege of the Protestant-held town is taking place. Milady makes several attempts to kill d'Artagnan in and around La Rochelle. She sends assassins to kill him, which he dodges, and sends him poisoned wine, which the Musketeers prevent him from drinking. She fails in all her attempts due to d'Artagnan's skill and the protection of the Musketeers. At the same time, d'Artagnan finds out that the Queen has managed to save Constance from the prison where the cardinal and Milady had thrown her and that his beloved is now hidden somewhere safe. The Musketeers stake out the inn and overhear a conversation between the cardinal and Milady, during which the cardinal asks her to assassinate the Duke of Buckingham (a supporter of the Protestant Rochellais rebels). The churchman then writes out a blanket pardon to Milady, effectively giving her permission to kill d'Artagnan. Athos quickly confronts his former wife and forces her to relinquish the cardinal's pardon, threatening her with death if she should try to hurt d'Artagnan. Because of the war between France and England, any attempt by the musketeers to warn the Duke of Buckingham about Milady would be considered treason, but they are able to send Planchet with a letter to Milady's brother-in-law (Lord de Winter) who suspects Milady killed his brother. Milady is imprisoned on arrival in England, but soon seduces her hard-hearted Puritan jailer Felton and convinces him not only to help her escape, but also to assassinate the Duke of Buckingham. While the naive Felton shanks the prime minister, Milady sails to France. Milady sends a message to the cardinal and hides in the same North French monastery where Constance had been sent by the Queen. The trusting Constance bares her soul to Milady and the evil woman realizes that her enemy d'Artagnan is expected to arrive at the monastery at any moment. She escapes just before his arrival, but not before taking her revenge: she poisons Constance who dies minutes later in the arms of her beloved d'Artagnan. They arrange to track down the whereabouts of Milady to exact punishment, joined by the Lord de Winter. The noblemen find her and try the countess on numerous charges: the poisoning of Madame Bonacieux; the assassination attempts on d'Artagnan; accomplice to the assassination of the Duke of Buckingham; the corruption of the Lord de Winter's servant, Felton; and the assassination of her late husband, Count de Winter. The most damning charge comes when Athos states that Milady, his wife, is a marked criminal with a brand on her shoulder. When the countess demands that Athos present the one who branded her, a man in a red cloak steps forward. She immediately recognizes him as the executioner of Lille and he recounts Milady's early misdeeds that led to the brand. After Milady is beheaded the musketeers return to La Rochelle. On their way they encounter the Count of Rochefort, who was traveling to Milady to pay her. Rochefort also has an order to arrest d'Artagnan. He decides to postpone his trip to Milady in order to take d'Artagnan directly to the cardinal. When the young Gascon is presented before him the entire story about Milady's assassination attempts, her poisoning of Madame Bonacieux, etc. is told. The cardinal states that if Milady is indeed guilty, the courts will deal harshly with her. D'Artagnan frankly admits that he and his friends have already dealt with this evil woman. He then presents Richelieu with the blanket pardon written in the cardinal's own hand. The cardinal, impressed by d'Artagnan's resourcefulness and having already gotten what he wanted from Milady, offers the young man a lieutenant's commission with the musketeers—with the name left blank. The cardinal then presents Rochefort and asks both men to be on good terms. The book ends with d'Artagnan offering the officer's commission to each of his friends, but he is told that he should insert his own name. Athos intends to retire to his estates, Porthos has decided to marry the widow of a rich lawyer and Aramis will soon fulfill his dream of entering the priesthood. Their lives will cross again, in Twenty Years After. Important characters Musketeers *Athos *Porthos *Aramis *D'Artagnan (He is not one of the "Three Musketeers." The novel is about his becoming one of the musketeers.) Musketeers' servants *Planchet (d'Artagnan) – A clever fellow whom Porthos found to serve d'Artagnan. *Grimaud (Athos) – A Breton, trained to speak only in emergencies and mostly communicates through sign language. *Mousqueton (Porthos) – A would-be dandy, just as vain as his master, whose only pay is his master's old clothes *Bazin (Aramis) – Waits for the day his master will join the church, as Bazin has always dreamed to serve a priest. Others *Milady de Winter *Cardinal Richelieu *Comte de Rochefort *Louis XIII of France *M. de Tréville *Constance Bonacieux *Monsieur Bonacieux *Queen Anne of Austria *George Villiers, 1st Duke of Buckingham Editions Les Trois Mousquetaires was translated into three English versions by 1846. One of these, by William Barrow, is still in print and fairly faithful to the original, available in the Oxford World's Classics 1999 edition. However, all of the explicit and many of the implicit references to sexuality had been removed to conform to 19th-century English standards, thereby making the scenes between d'Artagnan and Milady, for example, confusing and strange. The most recent and now standard English translation is by Richard Pevear (2006), who in his introduction notes that most of the modern translations available today are "textbook examples of bad translation practices" which "give their readers an extremely distorted notion of Dumas' writing."Dumas, Alexandere The Three Musketeers, Penguin Classics Deluxe Edition, "A Note on the Translation", page xxi Adaptations Musical theatre The Three Musketeers is a musical with a book by William Anthony McGuire, lyrics by Clifford Grey and P. G. Wodehouse, and music by Rudolf Friml. The original 1928 production ran on Broadway for 318 performances. A 1984 revival ran for 15 previews and 9 performances. In 2003 a Dutch musical 3 Musketiers premiered, which went on to open in Germany (both the Dutch and German production starring Pia Douwes as Milady De Winter) and Hungary. Composer George Stiles, lyricist Paul Leigh and playwright Peter Raby have produced another version (under the title The 3 Musketeers, One Musical For All), which opened at the American Musical Theatre of San José on 10 March 2001. There are a number of little known opera versions by composers Xyndas in 1855, Visetti in 1871, Dionesi in 1888, de Lara in 1921 and Benatzsky in 1929 Films See The Three Musketeers (film) for a list of film adaptations. Games 1995 saw the release by publisher U.S. Gold of Touché: The Adventures of the Fifth Musketeer by video game developers Clipper Software, a classic point-and-click adventure game.Touché: The Adventures of the Fifth Musketeer, Moby Games In 2005, Swedish developer Legendo Entertainment published the side-scrolling platform game ''The Three Musketeers'' for Windows XP and Windows Vista. In July 2009, a version of the game was released for WiiWare in North America and Europe under the title [[The Three Musketeers: One for all!|''The Three Musketeers: One for All!]]. In 2009, Canadian developer Dingo Games self-published The Three Musketeers: The Game for Windows and Mac OS X. It is the first game to be truly based on the novel (in that it closely follows the novel's story).The Three Musketeers: The Game, Moby Games 2009 also saw the publication of the asymmetric team board game The Three Musketeers "The Queen's Pendants" (Настольная игра «Три мушкетера») from French designer Pascal Bernard by the Russian publisher Zvezda. Television *''Dogtanian and the Three Muskehounds'' is an anthropomorphic animated series adaptation *''Albert the Fifth Musketeer, animated series which is a sequel to the novel *Young Blades, television series which is a sequel to the novels, centered on the son of d'Artagnan *[[The Three Musketeers (anime)|''Three Musketeers]] is an anime series adaption * The Three Musketeers, an animated adaption that aired as part of Hanna-Barbera's The Banana Splits Comedy-Adventure Hour & The Banana Splits & Friends show. Influence on later works In 1939, American author Tiffany Thayer published a book entitled Three Musketeers (Thayer, 1939). This is a re-telling of the story in Thayer's words, true to the original plot but told in a different order and with different points of view and emphasis from the original. For example, the book opens with the scene of Milady's youth and how she came to be branded, and more development of her early character, making her later scheming more believable and understandable. Thayer's treatment of sex and sexual politics is more explicit than typical English translations of the original, occasionally leading to consternation when this book found its way to library children's sections and school libraries. See also *Currency in Dumas' Musketeer novels Notes References *Cooper, Barbara T., "Alexandre Dumas, père", in Dictionary of Literary Biography, Vol. 119: Nineteenth-Century French Fiction Writers: Romanticism and Realism, 1800–1860, edited by Catharine Savage Brosman, Gale Research, 1992, pp. 98–119. *Hemmings, F. W. J., "Alexandre Dumas Père", in European Writers: The Romantic Century, Vol. 6, edited by Jacques Barzun and George Stade, Charles Scribner's Sons, 1985, pp. 719–43. *Foote-Greenwell, Victoria, "The Life and Resurrection of Alexandre Dumas", in Smithsonian, July 1996, p. 110. *Thayer, Tiffany, "Three Musketeers", New York: Citadel Press, 1939. (On the hard cover, the title is printed as "Tiffany Thayer's Three Musketeers".) *Discussion of the work, bibliography and links *[http://www.hoboes.com/html/FireBlade/Dumas/ Bibliography and references for The Three Musketeers] External links '''Editions' * . Plain text format. * [http://www.yeoldelibrary.com/text/DumasAp/musketeers/index.htm The Three Musketeers], online at Ye Olde Library. HTML format. * The Three Musketeers, full text and audio. *[http://books.google.com/books?q=%22The+Three+Musketeers%22&btnG=Search+Books&as_brr=1 The Three Musketeers]. Scanned public domain editions in PDF format from Google Books, some w/ illustrations, introductions and other helpful material. *[http://www.archive.org/search.php?query=%22The%20Three%20Musketeers%22%20AND%20mediatype%3Atexts The Three Musketeers]. Scanned public domain editions in PDF format from Archive.org, some w/ illustrations, introductions and other helpful material. ;Misc *A Dumas bibliography *"The Paris Of The Three Musketeers", by E. H. Blashfield and E. W. Blashfield. Scribner's Magazine, August 1890. Cornell University Library. *''"Character of Life" in Three Musketeers'' from Humanscience wikia *History of Dumas' Musketeers, shows links between the characters and actual history. *Comprehensive collection of Dumas links Category:1844 novels Category:Novels by Alexandre Dumas, père Category:Historical novels Category:Novels set in Early Modern France Category:France in fiction ar:الفرسان الثلاثة (رواية) bn:থ্রি মাস্কেটিয়ার্স bg:Тримата мускетари ca:Els tres mosqueters cs:Tři mušketýři da:De Tre Musketerer de:Die drei Musketiere et:Kolm musketäri el:Οι Τρεις Σωματοφύλακες es:Los tres mosqueteros eu:Hiru Musketariak fa:سه تفنگدار fr:Les Trois Mousquetaires ko:삼총사 hr:Tri mušketira id:Les Trois Mousquetaires it:I tre moschettieri he:שלושת המוסקטרים ka:სამი მუშკეტერი lb:Les Trois Mousquetaires hu:A három testőr mn:Шадар гурван цэрэг nl:De drie musketiers ja:三銃士 no:De tre musketerer pl:Trzej muszkieterowie pt:Os Três Mosqueteiros ro:Cei trei muschetari ru:Три мушкетёра simple:The Three Musketeers sk:Traja mušketieri sl:Trije mušketirji sr:Три мускетара fi:Kolme muskettisoturia sv:De tre musketörerna ta:த த்ரீ மஸ்கிடியர்ஸ் th:สามทหารเสือ tr:Üç Silahşörler uk:Три мушкетери vi:Ba người lính ngự lâm zh:三劍客 The Three Musketeers (1993) Final Battle 1/3]] Çizgi film Part 2 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OXoN6utyrxs&feature=related]]